Loretta
Loretta is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. You can find her by going to the bird journal and selecting “Talk to Retta”. Loretta is friends with Dominic, Josie, and Zoey. She owns a grumpy duck named Mr. Quackers. Appearance Loretta is a fair skinned girl with blue-green eyes and short black hair that curls away from her face. She wears a green vest with a white wing-shaped pin affixed on it, over a white collared shirt with a striped blue bow tie attached and brown pants. She also wears a pair of brown rimmed glasses. Sometimes upon visiting Loretta, an angry duck (which she refers to as Mr. Quackers) appears over her left shoulder. It has white feathers and an orange beak. Functions In Tiny Bird Garden, you can buy bird seeds and whistles from Loretta. You can do this by tapping the bird feeder and tapping "Buy Seed" in the bottom right corner, or going to the bird journal, talking to Retta, and tapping "Shop". At this time, you can buy 3 premium seed mixes to put in your bird feeder, and the whistle. According to the devs, the premium seeds last longer than the basic seed mix, and increase shiny feather drops. The exact mechanics are a secret, and may change in future updates. *Yummy Seed Mix: 20 rainbow feathers for 3 mixes. Lasts for TBA *Gourmet Seed Mix: 40 rainbow feathers for 3 mixes. Lasts for TBA *Ultimate Seed Mix: 60 rainbow feathers for 3 mixes. Lasts for TBA *Whistle: 20 rainbow feathers for 3 whistles. Calls any bird to your garden instantly but explodes upon use. 1 use. Dialogue Loretta's Greetings: *“Hello there." *“Hello there. Can I help you with anything today?” *“Hello there! How are things today? I was just writing down some of my latest Tiny Bird findings...” *“Hello! It's very nice to see you again. Do you have any questions? I'd be happy to help you.” *“Hello! I'm eggcited that you decided to come over and say hello! Haha... ha.” *“Hey. I appreciate you stopping in to say hello to me. That's really nice of you.” *“It's nice of you to stop by and say hello! How are things?" *“It's such a lovely day for studying Tiny Birds, isn't it? How is your bird journal coming along?” *“Lovely to see you again. How are things? Seen any interesting Tiny Birds lately?” *“Nice to see you. I was just listening to one of my favorite eBooks 'Mastering Bird Puns and Quips.” *“Oh, hello. I was just thinking about you. Thanks for stopping by to visit me.” *“Oh, hi. I was just practicing some new bird jokes that I found on the Internet.” *“Oh, hi. I was just trying to figure out this message Dom sent me. I think he called it a bird meme?” *“Oh, hi. It's great to see you!” *“Oh, hi. The others just can't seem to stop talking about you. Everyone's really excited that you're here...” *“Oh, it's nice to see you. How are things in the garden? Going well, I hope?” *“Oh, it's you. What a nice surprise! How are you today?” *“Oh, it's you! I wasn't expecting visitors. My work keeps me pretty busy, but I'm happy to have guests.” *“.. Oh... um... hello. It's nice to see you. How are things?” *“Oh, you've decided to visit me? What a pleasant surprise! How are you doing today?” Loretta's Dialogue: *“Have you been feeling all right? I didn't mean to imply that you look sickly or anything! I just wanted to check on you.” *“Have you heard about virtual reality? It sounds really fantastical. I don't know much about video games, really. I only play them rather sparingly. But imagine the things you could do in a virtual space like that! You could even... practice your stand up comedy in front of a virtual audience that won't judge you.” *“I got into a heated discussion with Naners about the follies of academia. It was such a fascinating conversation and I was so wrapped up in it that I forgot he was a bird. After he left it kind of hit me that I should have been asking the real questions. Such as, where on earth is a Tiny Bird going to school? Do they have their own cities? Their own academic institutions? OH! Do you think they all wear little graduation caps when they graduate? So many questions.” * “I wonder why Tiny Birds seem to like hats so much. It just seems odd to me. Offering them hats was Zoey's idea in the first place. I thought it sounded rather strange. But, it turns out they love hats. They love dressing up and eagerly accept new accessories. I wonder... could it be... that... ...Tiny Birds are actually AWARE that they're adorable?” *“Interestingly, it seems like tiny birds come from all corners of the globe. I've tried to note this in the bird profiles. You'll notice that they're each sitting on a little island. It's just a small visual note that I've attributed to their place of origin.” *“I'm so excited! I witnessed some new Tiny Bird behavior today! Well, new to me anyway. I highly doubt the bird's behavior was new to themselves. It turns out, Tiny Birds are actually really prone to gossiping about each other! Who knew! They can even be rather catty. They're more like humans than I could have ever predicted.” *“I've been doing a lot of research about tiny birds. Studying their behavior, things like that. They're fascinating, really! They aren't like regular birds that you might see in your backyard. For example, you might spot a tiny bird that resembles a bird you're familiar with, like a pigeon. But it's important to note it only resembles another bird. Tiny birds are their own, unusual species. Your involvement here really helps further our research! I'm excited to learn more about them!” *“I've been thinking about getting one of those streaming services. You know, for watching video programming and things like that. Dominic and Zoey have told me there's all kinds of documentaries on demand. I gave up cable television years ago, honestly. So, my TV is just rather dusty now. Paying for a bunch of channels that are of no interest to me was not my cup of tea. But picking and choosing like that ... hm. Imagine the bird documentaries...” *“I've been trying to think of new ways to bring Tiny Birds into the garden. I've already got a few seed variations that seem to yield different results. In case you forgot, I have samples of these seed mixes in my shop, if you'd like to try them." *“I'm feeling very optimistic about the garden and your involvement. I wonder if you'll manage to fill all your bird albums before Josie does. Not that this is a competition... she's just a very diligent young lady is all.” *“It's been a while since I went to college, but I still really love to learn. In fact,I might say that I've learned more on my own, since I finished my time in academia. Being a PhD student was tough, though, and I certainly learned a lot. Especially about discipline. I particularly miss my school's comedy club... good memories.” *“It's nice of you to stop by to talk to me. I really do appreciate the company. I was just taking a break and jotting down some thoughts in my notebook. I was just observing some of the data I've collected when I came up with a great punch line! If you're ever interested in hearing a joke... you're always welcome to stop by, you know.” * “Numerous studies would suggest that rest is quite important, in relation to productivity. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I hope you've been taking good care of yourself. Please do, ok?” * “Please remember, it's important to only give birds treats and toys that are appropriate for them. Never give a real life bird a toy or treat because you think it's cute. It could hurt them! Instead, make sure the food or toys you give any bird, pet or wild, is safe for them!” * “Josie's been telling stories again. About Tiny Birds and where they come from. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate folklore and that kind of thing, but I am a woman of science. There are some strange stories that claim Tiny Birds are made of wishes or dreams or something. I'm more in the camp that they're made of organic stuff you'd think a bird is made of.” * “What's all this about an angry duck? Pardon me? Oh, you wouldn't be talking about Mr. Quackers, would you? He's my friend. He may come off a little... Hmm.. unfriendly, sometimes, but I can assure you, he's a good duck." * “You know, I like bow ties. I think they're really snazzy, and I'd wear one every day if I could. Oh, actually I do, don't I?” * “You know, I've noticed people implying that socks are kind of an unfortunate gift. I don't particularly understand this, honestly. Socks are both comfortable and fashionable. I enjoy them very much. In fact, the only article of clothing I prefer more are bow ties.” * “Zoey's been trying to get me to join her, Dominic, and Josie for a night of video games. It's very sweet of them to try to include me. I feel thankful to have such lovely friends. Maybe I should go ahead and say yes, this time.” * “Maybe we can chat some more later, if that's okay with you.” ** Occurs when you've talked to Loretta at least 4 or 5 times, and continues to repeat until you exit and re-enter the game. Loretta's Advice: * Q: What IS a Tiny Bird anyway? ** A: “Oh, you're interesting in knowing more about them? They are really interesting creatures that's for sure! I've been researching them for a while. One of the interesting things about them is that they aren't birds as we typically know them. Sometimes they resemble familiar birds, but then others have such fascinating patterns. In all my time researching them I have never seen two Tiny Birds with the same pattern. Their fascination with hats is also quite strange .Oh and the fact that they can talk... the more I talk the more I realize how strange they are. Oh, I'm sorry. I really can't seem to stop once I start talking about my research! You could say I get a little too eggcited about them. I'm sorry. I'll stop now.” * Q: Bird Friendship? ** A: “Developing friendships with Tiny Birds is quite simple really. When they are visiting the garden, try giving them Gifts and Hats. Gifts tend to make the grow fonder faster than hats. But both will go a long way. Also, each Tiny Bird does have a favorite gift. Giving them their favorite has the best results. From what I've seen they don't really experience any gift fatigue. They just take! It's pretty easy to get away with being a glutton when you're tiny and cute I guess.” * Q: Hearts? ** A: “The heart level indicates how close you've become with that Tiny Bird. From my research I've found it raises pretty quickly at first. But deeper bonds are harder. Which from my research is quite similar to my relationships with people. But anyway, as for the heart levels. I'm not sure what it means when it raises. I'm currently undergoing research in this area.” *Q: Dress Up? **A: “The Dress Up area is pretty much as you would expect. There you will see all of the hats you've given as gifts to that particular Tiny Bird. Just keep in mind that you can only give Tiny Birds hats when they are in the garden.” *Q: Album? **A: “Each Tiny Bird has its own Photo Album. You can take pics of them when they are visiting. It's really quite fascinating how much the Tiny Birds enjoy being photographed. If you want to know more about photos you should probably ask Josie.” *Q: Trade? ** A: “Oh? The trade area is just my little experimental shop. I've been doing research into the different kinds of food which attract Tiny Birds. Now, I know the cost may seem a little off putting, but these ingredients aren't free. Also, there aren't many research grants out there for Tiny Bird studies. Every little bit helps.” Jokes In Tiny Bird Garden you can select "Jokes" when talking to Loretta. She will then tell you a joke! *Q: “Why couldn't the tiny bird calm down and relax?” **A: “Because she was just so eggcited, she couldn't contain herself!” *Q: “Why do birds lay eggs?” **A: “Because they're fragile. I mean, imagine throwing them or dropping them! ...Yeah, okay. Maybe that one wasn't eggactly my best.” *Q: “Why did the Tiny Bird end up in detention?” **A: “...Because he kept using FOWL language in class. ...Maybe that one was a little inappropriate. Tiny Birds wouldn't do something like that. Oh, geez...” *Q: “Why was the Tiny Bird particularly terrible at being an umpire?” **A: “All he did was call fowl. ... I don't really know much about sports. It's not really my thing. But we should probably ask Zoey about Tiny Bird baseball caps! That sounds like a really cute idea!” *Q: “What do you call a cold bird?” **A: “A brrr-d. A brrr sound is what people make when they're cold...” *Q: “What did the penguin say to the puffin?” **A: “Nothing, because puffins typically reside in the northern hemisphere, penguins are native to the south. It would be absolutely ridiculous for them to meet.” *Q: “What did the waiter do when the owl ordered lunch?” **A: “He called the local authorities and the owl was safely removed from the premises. Wild animals should not be in restaurants due to health and safety concerns.” *Q: “What happened when the bird got mad at his friend?” **A: “... They gave their friend the silent tweetment. ... But... they made up afterwards, because... you know, friendship is worth more than petty squabbles...” *Q: “The other day, someone told me they think you rather sound like an owl. Who?” **A: “... Exactly.” *Q: “I'm quite the bird enthusiast. With this in mind, can you guess my favorite type of mathematics?” **A: “...OWLgebra. Hahaha, I really like that one! And I really do think algebra is pretty great. So it's a good joke and it's true! Two birds with one stone. Oh my gosh, that was an accidental bird pun! Maybe I'm getting better at this!” *Q: “So a duck, an owl and a hawk walk into a bar. Then the duck says...” **A: “No wait wait. The OWL says. Okay, wait let me start over. A duck, an owl and a hawk. And then. Okay so. The duck says. I... The duck is supposed to be the punchline. Oh. Wait. I- Oh I messed it up. I'll tell that one another time.” Category:Humans